Book of Ravana
{Second Translator to modern Shivanathi, Jumal Kajiri at Shivanthi University. In this year of our city-state, 1120 YOCS.} "Attempted translation and transcription performed by Abdul Alhazred on behalf of, praise be his name Emperor Khalid bin Waldia ibn Hadin ibn Alsaba ibn of the tribe of Kushar, royal heinous of the of the Aloon Empire, Master of Horse and Wind. The notes offered in this publication are written with express permission of the University of Aziz, in this Year of the Four Winds, 632 YFR." Note: I have done the best I can my lord to explain this text. It is written in cypher in an ancient language and I found it exceptionally difficult and do not believe I even remotely succeeded. I want to give you indication of the work done so far, and I understand if you want to discontinue funding this enterprise or find another translator. I do not believe I am up to the task, my lord, and humbly throw myself at your mercy for censure or an accusation of criminal trespass. (From page 3 of 1779): '' "The illumination looks like it references the character of Ravana. He is depicted as having ten heads and four hands, perhaps indication of divinity or wickedness, I do not know. The word, "Deva" in Old Mohinderi references the heavens but Ravana himself refers to him being an Asudra, a being of the underworld. Perhaps he's depicted as a tragic figure? Sic." '' (From page 6 of 1779): "This page I believe is discussing the spiritual components of a human in the religion of Old Mohinder. Ravana comments, "As defined in the ancient flesh of man, and indeed in all races whose spirits are united under one tribe by the tongues of their mouths. But they misunderstand the nature of life. As the dwarves represent the Earth, the Elves the air, the Orcs the fire, and dragons the water, so man represents all of these. They are not weak in them, they are the fusion of all this world's primordial things run true in man's glorious form. The gods know this but they do not communicate this to man, they have failed man, and their servants seek us out to drive us back. We represent man's past and it's inheritance. Those of us who keep the faith must combat not only this ignorance but they wickedness of the others." "So, inscribed here in are the methods to safeguard those who safeguard man's inheritance. Their secrecy is paramount. Only an enlightened master should share this master to student as it always been. ''note: There are over 200 pages of transcriptions written in a complex cypher with strange diagrams and sacred geometries. I'm intrigued by them, my lord, but I cannot understand them. Perhaps you should consult an occultist, or someone who has a better understand of Mohinderi history. I am an expert on the politics, economics, and culture, but I believe this represents what was on fringe of their empire. I apologize again if I have failed you.] (From page 269 of 1779) Authors note:]Here is a rather complex passage written in rhyme and meter. What's strange my lord, is when I translated the text the meter and rhyme persisted in our tongue and I suspect would translate with the same meter and rhyme to Rhovesian, or Elven, or Molindese. That should be impossible, I don't understand the significance of the poem Behold the Turtle of Enormous Girth On his shell he holds the Earth'' '' His thought is slow, but always kind He holds us all within his mind On his back all vows are made He sees the truth but mayn't aid He loves the land and loves the sea And even loves a child like me. "As you can see supplicant our legacy is therein entailed. The source of our power is secure, and should we every be swept from this world. Our legacy stands vigilant. The guardians are in place, and the power of our legacy will be one day again accessed by the righteous to carry out destruction against those who would see mankind's natural right destroyed. Man is an important race, man deserves to know the truth of his capabilities, but that truth must take a step back from war. Instead, we must be secret, secure, and careful and wait for fate and circumstance to bring us the change we need. It will come in time, we just must keep the faith.'' '' I will explain what I think it means my lord, but I am probably wrong. In our culture there are ancient stories of floating islands that are actually massive sea turtles. I suspect this poem is referencing that mythology. In our culture the most famous example of this was called Maat U'reen and was said to rise only for the just who proved themselves to the four winds. I'm sure you know this story my lord, I only bring this up to allay the potential connection. As for the remainder of the text, again I believe Ravana was not a demon but in fact some sort of human leader in an fringe cult of the Mohinder Empire. They likely cast him as a demon in their politics to discredit his writing. It's a sound if immoral tactic my lord. As the West Wind tells us, "If a man's words can be not be beaten by rationality or logic, then his words do not have merit and a rightfully guided caliph should ignore them. Be careful though to make sure that a caliph who is duly dismissive is also duly trained so he does not dismiss in error." Again, I don't have another explanation, and I'm sorry for that. For what it's worth I found no record of this myth in my research on Old Mohinder. Note '' I'm sure you're tiring of these my lord, but I don't know what else to do. My role as an academic requires me to differentiate between that about which I am sure and that when I am not. The next 600 pages are again these instances of strange diagrams and weird missive written in cypher. I don't understand them, and I've consulted all of my colleagues in trying. I can say that one of these lengths of text were titled, "''To avoid the powers of the enemy" ''and ''"To access the ancient Last Hold" ''Pages 772-1779 Note: These are prayers my lord, there are a huge number of them. Most are songs, poems, etc. In particular they very between benedictions to protect against evil citing elemental power, and castigating wickedness of another religion representing primordial evil. I have found no record of any of these in any official Old Mohinder documents. I have no idea. Again, I'm sorry my lord. As a last note in this record, I heartily recommend speaking to Assam ibn Reihees. He's skilled in the history of political subversion, occult activity, and cataloging the various threats to our and other realms. I've not mentioned any of this record to him as I was asked to keep it secret, but I though I could do that bit of leg work for you at least. These represent the last of my notes. Thank you, my lord, for the opportunity to deal with such an intriguing tome, I hope that you will look fondly on what little I was able to produce and not hold me in contempt for it. I await your comments and positions my lord. Praise be to the four winds, and you my lord of North wind for this opportunity. All praise be to the Ummah, and Al Aloon!Category:Items of Import Category:Ravana Category:Books